Watching A Very Potter Senior Year
by Muggleborn Demigod
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Malfoy, Snape, Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, Fred, and George were transported to a mysterious room by a very cliché flash of light. There, they watched 'A Very Potter Musical' and 'A Very Potter Sequel'. But now that's over and they're joined by Neville and Luna to watch A Very Potter Senior Year! Sequel to 'Watching A Very Potter Sequel'
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ninjas! I'm sick, so this is up a day early! YAY! I'm super excited for this story. It's gonna be loads of fun.**

**Now, if any of you are new, I suggest reading Watching A Very Potter Musical, and Watching A Very Potter Sequel first. You don't have to of course. But it's recommended.**

********IMPORTANT** This story takes place in 6th year and Ron, Harry, and Ginny didn't go to the Burrow for Christmas break.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JK Rowling's fantastic characters. (See what I did there? Fantastic, like Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them? Our new movie? No? Okay.) I also do not own Team Starkid's totally awesome A Very Potter Senior Year.**

* * *

When the rainbow light subsided the occupants of the room saw two figures. One was the ever so lovely Luna Lovegood, looking bright and cheerful and odd as usual. The other was Neville Longbottom, who looked mostly confused and a tad frightened. Luna spotted everyone first.

"Hello!" she said happily.

Neville glanced at Luna, then the group. "Um, hi guys." He said quietly. "Where are we?"

Harry sighed and explained what had happened. The whole thing made Neville look even more confused and Luna more cheerful.

"Oh, this is fun!" Luna said as she twirled around the room. "I can't wait to watch your life, Harry. I'm sure it'll be interesting and sad. Heroes' stories always are."

"Er, okay, Luna," Harry said.

"So let me get this straight," Neville interrupted. "We're here to watch a parody musical about your life?" he pointed at Harry.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Why?"

"We aren't very clear on that," Ginny said.

"I think she wrote it was for entertainment," Hermione said.

"So this girl is just making you watch this for her entertainment?"

"It's not just hers, Neville," Luna admonished. "It's for loads of people's entertainment!"

Neville just blinked at her. "Okay." No one else bothered asking how she knew that.

"We should probably eat again, before we continue watching." Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes affectionately. "Always thinking about your stomach."

"To be fair, I think we're all hungry," Sirius pointed out. "It's been a while since we last ate."

"Alright, alright, let's go."

Remus and Sirius volunteered to cook, but after they nearly burnt the kitchen down Harry and Hermione stepped up. They didn't make anything fancy, just some dinosaur chicken nuggets and frozen pizza Hermione pulled from the freezer, and Harry made homemade macaroni and cheese.

Ron and Sirius ate most of it. Luna played with her chicken. Fred and George were making their chicken dinosaurs fight each other, complete with sound effects. Neville tried pizza for the first time. Ginny nearly spilled her macaroni all over Snape. Malfoy refused to even touch the pizza or the chicken. Harry and Hermione explained what had happened in the musicals so far to Neville and a barely listening Luna, resulting in them hardly eating much. Dumbledore was having too much fun magicking his dinosaurs into actually walking and flying. Snape sat there scowling, but still eating the food, which made for a very funny sight.

After assigning Ron and the twins to cleaning the dishes, Harry promptly decided to make brownies. You know, those Betty Crocker ones. After another hour, two gallons of ice-cream, and a spoonful of ice-cream hitting Malfoy in the face, everything was cleaned and put away.

"So, we can probably get through at least half the musical tonight," Hermione said. "and then finish it tomorrow morning so we won't be as tired when we go back."

"We go right back to where we were before though, don't we? So does it really matter?" Ron asked.

"Well, no," Hermione admitted. "But I'm already getting tired so I would like to sleep here one more time and prolong the inevitable going back. I actually had fun doing this with everyone."

"I agree with Hermione," Ginny said. "I think I'll kinda miss this, even if I don't remember."

"But we will remember it," Harry reminded them. "Just not right away."

"Yeah, okay," Ron said. "I guess that's fine. Let's get to watching then."

The group trooped back into the watching room, where the couch the Trio had been originally sitting on had expanded. Fred, George, and Sirius plopped back down on the bean bag chairs, while Dumbledore and Remus sat back in their chairs. Snape and Malfoy sat down quietly on their couch, while Luna spun around in circles around the room, before falling over onto a bean bag chair next to Fred. The Trio sat on their customary couch, with Neville and Ginny. Neville sat by the edge net to Harry, who was next to Ron, who was next to Hermione, who was next to Ginny.

A note appeared on the screen.

_Okay, this is the last one. Then you're free to go. This musical is about Harry finding out who he is, and takes place in his seventh year. It is a staged reading, so try not to be bothered by the scripts they're holding. Luna and Neville have bigger roles in this musical than they did in the previous two, so that's why they're here. Also, pretty much everyone loves them. Dean, Seamus, and Cho also have plenty of screen time, but I don't think they'd appreciate the musical as much as the people already here…_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy _A Very Potter Senior Year!

"Well," Harry said. "Let's get it over with."

The Starkid logo popped up, swiftly followed by a brief explanation of it being a staged reading, and the disclaimer. Then came the title sequence and man's voice started to speak…

* * *

**So, them actually watching the musical will be up tomorrow, hopefully. They will not, however, be watching the AVPSY Intro, or the audible and Twisted commercials. I thought about this for a while and decided not to because it would just be a mess of confusion for the characters. I do feel bad that they don't get to see Joe with the kitty though. That's freaking adorable.**

**I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter, and I'm sorry if it's all over the place. I'm sick, like I stated before. It's kinda messing with my head.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Act 1 Scene 1

**NOTE: The chapters are going to be fewer, but longer in this story. And the formatting is different, because I'm using both the script and video to write it. I hope you guys don't mind.**

**There's a new poll on my profile, concerning my next project. I'd appreciate it if you went and checked it out!**

**Wow, already so many reviews, follows, and favorites! You guys are the best! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, but I really wish I did. But I also don't because then I wouldn't know what to do with it and it'll all just be a mess. But at least I'd be able to make slash pairings canon.**

* * *

**_ACT 1_**

**_SCENE 1 - THE DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES_**

**NARRATOR:**_** A dark stage; we hear the "ding" of an elevator as it comes to a stop. An Elevator Voice says...**_

**ELEVATOR VOICE: ****Bottom Floor. The Department of Mysteries.**

**LUNA: ****Lumos. (**_**lights up on **__**LUNA LOVEGOOD**__**, her wand drawn; she exits the elevator**_**)**

Everyone gaped at the girl on screen, who looked remarkably like the Luna sitting in the room with them. Said girl beamed.

"Oh, she's pretty," Luna remarked. "Too pretty to be me, I think." A few people frowned at this.

"She's new," Hermione said. "We haven't seen this actress before."

Ginny checked the paper. "Evanna Lynch," she announced. "She also played Luna in the movies."

Luna's smile stretched even further. "I like her."

**NEVILLE: ****Luna! Wait for me! (**_**NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM **__**enters from the elevator, out of breath**_**)**

Neville smiled. "He doesn't really look much like me, but I'll take it."

Ron grinned, "Just wait until you hear the nickname."

"What?"

**LUNA: ****Come on Neville!**

**NEVILLE: ****Sorry. It's a nervous tick; I slow down whenever I have to hurry up.**

"That makes no sense!"

**LUNA: ****Wow, we're here. The Department of Mysteries. Isn't it wonderful? All the world's most mysterious and magical anomalies in one booby-trapped labyrinth. I wanna see the Room of Death! (**_**she takes out a disposable camera**_**) Smile Neville! (**_**she snaps **__**a pic, the flash goes off**_**)**

Luna frowned. She didn't really want to see the Room of Death again. That wasn't a very nice experience.

**NEVILLE: ****Can we just find the rest of the DA? Before the Death Eaters, ****gulp****, find us?**

"The rest of the DA is there too?"

**LUNA: ****Oh yeah, we're here on a mission. The very last of the Death Eaters broke in and we gotta catch em! Maybe I should turn my flash off. (**_**the flash flashes again**_**) Oops! That'll be a good one! (**_**Neville panics and jumps into her arms**_**)**

Luna giggled and Neville turned pink.

**NEVILLE: ****Ahh!**

**LUNA: ****Neville, don't be such a guppy. What's the worst that could happen?**

**NEVILLE: ****We could get caught by Death Eaters.**

**LUNA: ****I think you mean killed. We could get killed by the Death Eaters. That would be a lot worse.**

**NEVILLE: ****Oh d-d-dear.**

Everyone looked a bit upset, especially Harry and Remus. Being reminded of the time Sirius died was not a good thing, even if he was sitting in the room with them.

**LUNA: **_**(singing)**_

**It's been a long time coming**

**But tonight is the end of the war my friend**

**Tomorrow only one side will remain**

**We will win or we will lose the fight, either way it's the end, no use to pretend**

**It's the final show, we gotta go, meet our destiny!**

**This is the end!**

"She's not as great as some of the others, but she's decent," Ron said.

**(**_**Luna and Neville are suddenly surrounded by **__**DEATH EATERS**__**, they close in and grab the kids **_**)**

**NEVILLE: ****Oh no! Death Eaters!**

**LUNA: ****Be merciful and kill us quickly! (**_**FENRIR GREYBACK **__**slowly stalks his way into the room**_**)**

Luna's usually dreamy eyes hardened. She would never, ever say anything like that to a Death Eater. Ever.

**FENRIR: ****Well, well, well. If it isn't Luna Lovegood and Neville Schlong-bottom.**

The room burst into laughter at the familiar nickname. Neville turned red.

"That's a horrible nickname," he mumbled.

**LUNA: ****Gasp. Fenrir Greyback. (**_**She snaps a picture**_**)**

Remus glared at the screen.

**DEATH EATER #1: ****Should we kill them now, sir?**

**FENRIR: ****Oh, oh, oh, these two little piggies are going to make a yummy snack, but not yet. For now they'll serve as hostages. The rest of Dumbledore's Army must be here… somewhere.**

"Why would I bring the entire DA?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Maybe it's just us," Hermione mused. "And Neville and Luna."

"Yeah, or maybe it's just us that they'll show in this scene," Ron said.

**NEVILLE: ****You won't get away with this, you villains!**

**FENRIR: ****Oh really? You DA brats have been a thorn in our side for your sixth year at Hogwarts, but tonight we reclaim the ultimate weapon and the Death Eaters shall rise again!**

**DEATH EATERS:**

**Your time is running out**

**Where is your hero now**

**You can look everywhere but he's nowhere to be found**

**DEATH EATER 1: **_**(singing)**_

**You look to your right**

**DEATH EATERS:**

**You're not gonna find him!**

**DEATH EATER 1:**

**You look to your left**

**DEATH EATERS:**

**he's not even there!**

**don't even try**

**he doesn't care about you**

**he's moved ooooon**

**he's gone he's gone he's gone!**

**This is the end!**

"Are they talking about Harry, do you think?" Fred asked his brother.

"Probably," George said. "Don't know why they'd say stuff like that though."

**(**_**Fenrir, the Death Eaters, and the kids reach a safe amidst the piles of mysterious objects; Fenrir holds the medallion to the safe, then his ear)**_

**FENRIR: ****Here it is. (**_**Fenrir picks up a small DIARY**_**) AT LAST! **

Ginny paled. "This one is about the diary?"

Harry clenched his fists. "Maybe it won't be as bad. Maybe it's just us destroying it and the rest of the musical is different."

Ginny bit her lip. "Yeah. Hopefully."

**Finally, the ultimate artifact of evil is within my grasp! Now all of wizardom shall fall to the Dark Mark! You two, however, won't be around for the show. (**_**he approaches Neville and Luna, licking his lips**_**) Oh, I've been working on this evil plan for so long, I've worked up an healthy appetite. And you two are going to make a nice little weirdo sandwich with an extra side of mo-RON!**

**RON: ****Did somebody say Ron? (**_**a Death Eater removes his mask and is revealed to be none other than **__**RON WEASLEY **__**in disguise**_**)**

Those who had seen the previous musicals laughed. Neville and Luna laughed as well, but not for the same reasons.

"Look at you!" Neville chuckled.

"You do look rather funny," Luna said.

**FENRIR: ****What?! No, I said mor-**

**LUNA & NEVILLE: ****Ron!**

**RON: ****Stupefy!**

**FENRIR: ****Argh! **_**(Fenrir is hit by the spell and throws the diary into the air. Ron catches it)**_

"Nice catch, Weasley," Malfoy sneered. "Too bad you can't do that on the Quidditch field."

"Oh, lay off," Ron snapped. "At least I can block something. You can hardly catch a single snitch."

**RON: ****YES! Come on guys, let's get outta here! (**_**Ron pushes over the tank of brains, flooding the stage and entire theatre with slimy, green, brain-filled water; the strange brains begin to ensnare the Death Eaters, allowing the kids to make a break for it**_**)**

**RON, NEVILLE & LUNA: **_**(singing)**_

**This is the end**

**RON:**

**Of all the fighting**

**RON, NEVILLE & LUNA:**

**This is the end**

**RON:**

**The people dying**

**RON, NEVILLE & LUNA:**

**This is the end**

**RON:**

**There's no trying to deny it's gonna be us or them**

**RON, NEVILLE & LUNA:**

**This is the end**

"Still great singers."

"Ron, stop commenting about are great voices. We know they're great."

"Yes, Ginny."

**RON****: Okay, we're supposed to meet Hermione in here! **_**(**__**HERMIONE GRANGER **__**rushes into the room, also dressed as a Death Eater)**_

**HERMIONE: ****Ron! There you are! Wait a second…where are your guys' Death Eater disguises? **_**(Luna grabs Neville's arm)**_

**LUNA: ****Neville! A Death Eater! Protect me!**

"I'm not a Death Eater!"

**NEVILLE: Take this you Death Eater! **_**(Neville runs to Hermione and begins beating her mercilessly) **_**THIS IS FOR MY FAMILY!**

**HERMIONE: ****AH! My nose!**

**RON: ****Neville stop! That's Hermione! That's my girlfriend! **_**(Ron pulls Neville off Hermione)**_

"What?" Neville and Luna said at the same time.

Ron and Hermione turned red.

"In the first musical they got together," Ginny explained, stifling giggles.

"Oh."

**NEVILLE: ****Oh, d-d-d-dear…**

**HERMIONE: ****Oh goddammit Ron! I think my nose got broken! What's the damage? **_**(Hermione removes the Death Eater mask)**_

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed. "It's not the same girl!"

Ginny scanned the paper, which had grown increasingly long. "It says that the first actress to play you, Bonnie, kinda left the group, so the new you is Meredith Stepien. Apparently she had a major part in this other musical they performed, Starship, and she was a good fit for the new you."

"Oh," Hermione said. "Well, I hope she's good enough. I rather liked Bonnie."

**RON: ****Whoa… Hermione, I—I mean, I don't wanna scare you or anything but… you look hot!**

Hermione looked slightly offended. "Other me was pretty too," she huffed.

**HERMIONE:**** Well, I may look different, but you guys should just treat me like I'm the same old Hermione you know and love. **_**(she turns and addresses the**__**audience) **_**And that goes for you all too. **_**(Hermione winks and flashes a winning smile. The**__**audience chuckles and accepts her at once. She then notices the diary Ron is carrying) **_

"That's a nice way to address the change," Remus said.

**Ron, is that a book? I've never seen you with one of those before!**

Everyone burst out laughing. "That's great!" Ginny wheezed out, leaning onto Hermione for support. Fred and George were both doubled over holding their sides and Harry looked as if he might cry from laughter at any second.

Ron looked embarrassed, "I read," he muttered. "Just because it's not all the time like you doesn't mean I don't."

**RON: ****No, it's a diary. (**_**he hands it to her**_**) We're trying to keep it away from the Death Eaters!**

**LUNA: ****And it's really fun! (**_**DEATH EATER #3 **__**enters and heads toward the kids**_**)**

"Not really," Luna said softly.

**DEATH EATER #3: ****RAWR!**

**RON, LUNA, HERMIONE, & NEVILLE: ****Death Eater! (**_**the kids run**_**)**

**HERMIONE:**

**It's been a long time coming**

**But tonight is the end of the war my friend**

**Tomorrow only one side will remain**

**ALL:**

**This is the end**

**-our time is running out**

**This is the end**

**Where is our hero now**

**This is the end**

**He is nowhere to be found**

**This is the end**

**of all the fighting**

**This is the end**

**The people dying**

**This is the end**

**There's no trying to deny it's gonna be us or them**

**This is the end**

**This is the end**

**This is the end**

**This is the end**

**This is the end this is the end this is the end this is the end this is the end**

**THIS IS THE END**

"Don't even say it Ron."

"Buzzkill."

_Slap._

"Sorry!"

**FENRIR: ****Finally caught up with you little bastards! Now hand over the journal, you nerd! (**_**he grabs Hermione, attempting to rip the diary from her hands**_**) Struggle all you like! (**_**more Death Eaters fill the room, surrounding the kids**_**)**

**NEVILLE: ****Hermione!**

**HERMIONE: ****Neville, help me!**

**HARRY: ****Expelliarmus! (**_**the Death Eaters' wands are cast aside and they begin to scramble in terror**_**)**

Everyone gaped, but for different reasons.

"My hair!" Harry exclaimed. "What happened?!"

"Hot," Ginny grinned.

"Whoa," Neville said. "Better than everyone else. Of course it's Harry."

"Nice jacket," Ron snickered. "You a Hufflepuff now Harry?"

"Ginny check the paper, I want an explanation," Harry said.

Ginny read off the top of the list. "Your actor became famous and cut his hair." she smirked. "'Bout time, too. The afro was cute and all, but you look pretty damn good with those curls all sorted out now."

Harry flushed.

**FENRIR: ****Where are you going, you cretins!? He's just a child (**_**Harry emerges from the archway, a full-grown teen wiz-kid**_**)**

**HARRY: ****I'm not a child anymore. I'm seventeen years old. Happy Birthday to me. And what better present then to have the last of the Death Eaters, all conveniently in the same place, wrapped in a big bow. You made a big mistake coming here tonight, Fenrir.**

"I hope I look half as good as that when I hit seventeen."

"Keep dreaming, Harry. You're gonna be a scrawny little git forever."

"Thanks, Ron."

"No problem, mate."

**FENRIR: ****You arrogant little shit!**

"That was James," Remus corrected quietly.

**HARRY: ****You've been trying to kill me all year and now you threaten my friends?! Let's finish this. (**_**he raises his wand**_**)**

**FENRIR: ****As you wish. (**_**he lashes out with his wand**_**) Avada Kedavra!**

**HARRY: ****(**_**he dodges Fenrir's spell and shoots one of his own**_**) Jelly Legs Jinx!**

"You're kidding." Neville said.

"Not again," Hermione groaned. "I thought we would have gotten over this spell by now."

**FENRIR: ****Whoa! Oh no! My legs are-! (**_**Fenrir stumbles backwards and falls through the veil to hell**_**) (**_**he is gone**_**) (**_**the Death Eaters scatter to the doors and archways in the room, making their escape**_**) (**_**before the Death Eaters can escape, the doors to the chamber burst open**_**)**

**WIZARD COP#1: ****Freeze motherfucker! We're the Wizard Cops! (**_**THE WIZARD COPS **__**rush in to save the day, their wands drawn**_**)**

Everyone burst out laughing.

"I love these musicals sometimes," Sirius managed through his laughs.

**RON, HERMIONE, LUNA & NEVILLE: ****The wizard cops! (**_**the Wizard Cops push the Death Eaters to the floor, hand cuffing each and every last one**_**)**

**WIZARD COP#2: ****On the ground! On the ground! **

**RON: Thanks, good buddy.**

**HERMIONE: Harry! (**_**the Death Eaters are beat**_**. **_**Just then, **__**KINGSLEY SHACKLEBOLT **__**enters**_**)**

**KINGSLEY: ****Well chocolate frogs, Harry Potter did it again ya'll.**

"Hey, that's Cho's line," Ron said. "Not that guy's."

**HERMIONE: ****Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic!**

"Not bad casting," Sirius said.

**KINGSLEY: ****And chief of the wizard cops.**

**WIZARD COP #1: Word.**

"I like these Wizard Cops," Luna said.

**KINGSLEY: Well, now that ya'll saved the world and rounded up the last of these Dark Magic turkeys, I gotta ask you: Why the HELL can't you kids just let me do my job for once?!**

**HERMIONE: Oh no, ****Mr. Shacklebolt, you don't understand! We had to stop those Death Eaters! Harry was having these visions…**

Harry groaned. "I hate visions," he mumbled, glancing at Sirius.

**KINGSLEY: ****Yeah, I already heard the whole story from your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He's the one that let us know to come down here tonight. Come on in Alastor! (**_**MAD-EYE MOODY **__**enters**_**)**

**MAD-EYE MOODY: ****Hello, hello.**

**KIDS: ****Mad-Eye Moody!**

"A lot of new actors," Hermione said. "Are all of them from the other production you said Meredith was in? Spaceship or whatever?"

"Starship," Ginny corrected. "They're all from different shows."

**MAD-EYE MOODY: ****That's right. That was some fine work you done here, Potter. I taught you well.**

**HARRY: ****Thanks Professor.**

**MAD-EYE MOODY: ****And you defeated Fenrir Greyback did you?**

**RON: ****He sure did.**

**MAD-EYE MOODY: ****Nice. Very nice.**

**HERMIONE: ****Looks like the Death Eaters were after this. (**_**she holds up the diary**_**) But we managed to keep it away from them.**

"Don't give it to him," Hermione begged, already knowing where it was going. "Please."

**MAD-EYE MOODY: ****And it's a good thing you did, Miss Granger. If the Death Eaters were to get a hold of that the entire world would be in jeopardy. Best hand that over to me now. I'll keep it nice and safe. (**_**he reaches for the diary, but Harry intercepts it**_**)**

**HARRY: ****Oh, I'm sure you would Professor Moody, or should I say… Barty Crouch!**

"Jr." Harry added.

**(**_**Panicked, **__**MAD-EYE MOODY **__**rips off his mad-eye revealing himself to actually be the villainous **__**BARTY CROUCH JR**__**.**_**)**

**BARTY CROUCH: ****Blimey! **_**(Barty pulls out a gun)**_

"He has a gun?!" Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

**Nobody move! Wands on the ground, wands on the ground, right now, in a pile. I'm not fucking around this time. (**_**everyone freezes and drops their **__**weapons**_**) Alright, alright. So Potter, how'd you know it was me?**

"I thought they said Moody died in the first musical," Malfoy said.

"They did," Hermione replied.

**HARRY: ****I had my suspicions for a while. It was briefly mentioned Mad-Eye Moody died during my second year, but I wasn't sure it was you until tonight. Now you're gonna answer for you crimes, Farty Couch.**

"Lame."

**BARTY CROUCH: ****Oh yeah? I've got a better idea! **_**( BARTY grabs KINGSLEY and puts the gun to his head) **_**Nobody move a goddamn muscle. Me and Mr. Shacklebolt here are goin' for a little trip to the Floo Network, and none of you jive-ass bobbies is gonna follow! You dig!? (**_**this infuriates THE WIZARD COPS, but Kingsley **__**motions for them to calm down)**_

"Jive-ass bobbies?"

"I don't even know."

**KINGSLEY:**** We dig Mood-Eye. We dig. (**_**Barty begins to drag Kingsley away)**_

**HARRY: ****Oh Barty, if you're going on a vacation I know a first rate hotel that offers free bodyguard service and meals. It has every amenity in the world. One could live there.**

"I'm offering him a place to stay?!"

**BARTY CROUCH: ****Oh really? Sounds like they require some reservations.**

**HARRY: ****Nope. You don't need one… for Hotel Azkaban!**

"Oh. Never mind."

**BARTY CROUCH: ****Potter, always the joker, you self-righteous son of a bitch.**

"James," Remus corrected again.

**(**_**he points his gun at Harry)**_** Oh what's the matter, Potter? Afraid of a little Muggle toy? Well let's even the stakes then.**_** (BARTY shoves KINGSLEY back to the wizard-cops) **_**Just you and me now. Let's settle it the old-fashioned way. Mono e mono. Man to man. Fist to face. C'mere you little bastard.**

**HERMIONE: ****Stupefy! (**_**Barty falls backwards, out for the count; Kingsley is free)**_

Ginny laughed. "Of course, Hermione to the rescue, as usual."

**BARTY CROUCH: ****NOOO!**

**KINGSLEY: ****That was some quick thinking. You just saved my life. But that still doesn't excuse what you kids did here tonight. Breaking into the Department of Mysteries, flying threshals right through the Queen's Day parade. You kittens **

"We are not kittens!" Ron exclaimed.

**may think Dumbledore's Army can take on the world, but ya'll should have called u**_**s **_**the second you heard some funky shit was going down here tonight!**

"There it is!" Hermione said. "That word! Why do they always say funky?!"

The other two-thirds of the Trio rolled their eyes.

**HARRY: ****Sorry Kingsley, we just didn't have the time.**

**KINGSLEY: ****You know what Potter boy big-boy Potter!? You're a hot-shot loose cannon! It's that kind of maverick attitude… that makes you perfect for the Wizard Cops!**

"Seriously?" Harry said.

**KIDS: ****Wow!**

**KINGSLEY: ****So what do you say HP, you ready to join the force and take a bite out of crime?**

**HARRY: ****I'd love to. But I can't.**

**KINGSLEY: ****And why the **_**HELL **_**not!?**

**HARRY: ****Cause I'm going back to Hogwarts. Senior year starts September first.**

Harry smiled.

**KINGSLEY: ****Haha. Alright, well you're right, Potter. It's a shame though; you would've made one good goddamn, wizard-goddamn, wizard-hell of a wizard-cop.**

"...what?"

**Alright boys, let's get out of here! (**_**Kingsley and the Wizard Cops start taking the Death Eaters away; Harry stuffs the **__**diary into his pocket and picks Barty up off the floor)**_

**HARRY: Ah, b****eaten again, huh? You Death Eaters never learn. Your Dark Lord's been dead for five years. Why do you guys keep hanging on to something that's over?**

**BARTY CROUCH: ****Well, if it's over for me then it's over for you too. You see, all yo**_**u **_**are is someone who fights u**_**s**_**. Once we're gone the world won't need a hero anymore. If the Dark Lord can't live forever, then neither can you.**

Harry frowned.

**HARRY: ****(**_**Harry looks a Barty for a moment, then pushes him towards the Wizard Cops) **_**Take him away.**

"Pretty good," Ron said, stretching. "I think this'll be a good one."

"Even with the scripts?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah."

"The videos seem longer," Hermione said. "I wonder why."

"Who cares?" Malfoy said. "Just hurry up. I cant to get out of here."

Ginny scowled at him. "Shut up. She doesn't control the videos, dipshit."

"Language," Fred and George said in their best impression of their mother.

"Oh hush, you two."

**Please Review!**


	3. Act 1 Scene 2

**Two weeks between chapters now, most likely, since chapters are so long. (****Have I mentioned how long these chapter are before? I mean damn. They used to be half this much, or even less.) **Though I'll still try for every Saturday.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of JKR's fabulous characters, or Team StarKid's fabulous musical.**

* * *

_**ACT 1**_

_**SCENE 2 – THE BURROW**_

**NARRATOR:**_** Lights up on The Burrow. **_

_**(MOLLY WEASLEY **__**enters in a huff.)**_

**MOLLY: ****Rise and shine, Weasleys! It's September 1st and you know what that means! You little knuckleheads better be dressed and packed and ready to leave for school after breakfast! **_**(**__**GINNY WEASLEY **__**enters)**_

"This version of your mother is much funnier," Luna commented to Ginny, who smiled.

**GINNY: ****Moom! Have you seen my boyfriend, Harry Potter?**

Neville grinned. "Boyfriend?"

"No!" Harry and Ginny said at the same time. They looked at each and turned red. Neville laughed.

"Their musical selves got together in the first one," Ron explained.

"Ooh, okay," Neville nodded.

**MOLLY: ****No, I haven't dear. I've got all these extra kids staying at the house! Bill's wife. Ron's girlfriend!**

"Ron's girlfriend?" Luna asked. "Do they mean Hermione?"

"Well, who else?" Neville answered. "And don't say Lavender."

"I wasn't going to."

**Harry's girlfriend!**

"What? But-I'm her daughter!" Ginny spluttered as everyone else laughed.

**I'm swamped! Would you go and wake everyone up for me?**

**GINNY: ****Okay! **

**NARRATOR**_**: **__**Ginny **__**walks up a crooked staircase to the bedroom, where she finds **__**RON **__**sitting on the edge of the bed, lightly strumming a guitar and singing with his meager voice.**_

"Hey!"

**RON: Hey!**

"Don't-"

"Repeat myself, yeah, I know, Sirius."

**NARRATOR: **_**Sorry, Ron.**_

**GINNY: ****Heeeeeyyy, Harry Potter! It's time for breakfast!**

**RON: ****AHH! EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!? Get outta my room! **_**(**__**RON **__**hides his guitar from **__**GINNY**__**)**_

**GINNY: ****It's my room too Ronald! What are you doing in here anyway?**

**RON: ****None of your beeswax, thunder-butt!**

"Thunder-butt?" Ginny turned towards Ron incredulously. "Seriously?"

Ron shrugged. "I didn't write it. But I will use that now, that's a good one."

**CHARLIE: ****He's writing a love song for his girlfriend. **_**(**__**CHARLIE WEASLEY **__**pops up from beneath the covers.)**_

**RON: ****Charlie! Get outta here!**

"That's the girl who plays Cho, right? I never saw them very clearly last musical," Hermione said.

Ginny nodded. "Yep."

**FLEUR: ****I think it's romantic! **_**(**__**FLEUR DELACOUR **__**pops up from beneath the covers)**_

**RON: ****Fleur!**

**BILL: ****I think **_**you're **_**romantic. **_**(BILL WEASLEY **__**pops up)**_

**FLEUR: ****Bill! **_**(they kiss)**_

"Oh, Merlin," Ginny rolled her eyes and mimed gagging. "Those two are horrible."

Luna frowned. "Why would you say that? For all you know they could be very happy with each other."

"I really doubt that," Hermione said.

Luna's frown deepened. "Well, I think that you're all just being mean now. Your opinion doesn't always matter in things like this."

Hermione and Ginny opted to stay silent after this, and not pursue the topic any longer.

**RON: ****Ew! Just–just get a room you two!**

**BILL: ****This is our room!**

"Wait, why is everyone sharing a room?"

**PERCY: ****Will you guys shut your fat faces! It's the ass-crack of dawn! **_**(PERCY **__**is also in the bed)**_

Everyone burst into laughter.

"I have a new morning line," Sirius said over the laughter. "Every day, every morning, no matter the time. It's always the ass-crack of dawn."

**BILL: ****Percy, you're just jealous of Ronnie's girlfriend, and my beautiful wife.**

**PERCY: ****As if! Argh! I'm gonna go sleep in the garden! At least the gnomes are quiet!**

**RON: ****Percy! Don't go out there! Hermione's reading in the garden!**

"So?"

PERCY:** So? Why isn't she in here with you, Mr. Perfect?!**

**CHARLIE****: Yeah, what's up Ron? Why didn't Hermione crawl into bed with us last night?**

"Hold on, we all share a_ bed_, too?"

**BILL, FLEUR, GINNY: ****Yeah?**

**RON****: Well, she was up late reading. We haven't been spending too much time together cause she's really into these young adult novels lately.**

Hermione perked up. "Which ones?"

**RON: ****I thought I could sweep Hermione off her feet if I wrote her a song. I'm just trying to get her to kiss me again.**

**CHARLIE: ****Well, when was the last time she kissed you, buddy?**

**RON: ****Let me think… Um… Yeah. Yeah. It was that first time.**

"That was second year," Harry said. "So you've spent five years dating, and only one kiss? That's pretty impressive. You go, guys."

Ron and Hermione turned red.

**FLEUR: ****Ron, as someone who's so very happy in love,**

Luna stared pointedly at Ginny and Hermione.

**I have advice for you. Just… how you say?... Be yourself!**

**GINNY: ****Yeah Ron! Girls don't want cheesy compliments or songs or surprise presents.**

Harry groaned. "I have a bad feeling about this..."

**NARRATOR: **_**Just then **__**HARRY **__**literally surfs into the room on a heart shaped guitar, **__**being held up by enchanted rose petals. **__**HARRY **__**then surfs onto the bed and flips the guitar into the air. He sings:**_

**HARRY: "****Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, you're cool, you're my girlfriend, I love you so much, you're hotter than all the other girlfriends that ever were in the world!" **

Harry smacked himself repeatedly for this as Ginny laughed.

**GINNY: EEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**HARRY: I love you Ginny Weasely! You're the most magical creature I've ever seen in my whole life. Surprise! A present from your boyfriend! **_**(he pulls out the **__**Diary from the Department of Mysteries with a bow on it)**_

Harry gaped at the screen. "Oh my God, are you kidding me? _I'm__ giving her the diary?_"

"Worst boyfriend ever," Ginny joked feebly. But she sill looked visibly upset.

**GINNY: ****OH OH OH OH OH! What is it?! What is it?! A diary!? Harry Potter, you are the best boyfriend ever! (**_**She kisses his cheek**_**) I'm going to go write in it right now! **_**(She exits)**_

**HARRY: ****Hey Ron. Hey Weasleys!**

**WEASLEYS: ****Hey good buddy!**

"Creepy..."

**HARRY: ****Guys, thanks for letting me stay at the Burrow all summer.**

**RON: ****Hey, no problem pal. I'm just sorry you had to share a bed with Ginny. It must be weird sleeping with your girlfriend.**

All the males in the room stared at Ron.

"What?" he said defensively. "It's not me! I know it's not weird!"

**HARRY: ****No. No, it was weird that your mom was there too. And you. And your whole family. Like, all in one bed. You guys are so poor.**

Ron glared at the ground.

**RON: ****Well, are you all packed for Hogwarts?**

**HARRY: ****Yep. I got my invisibility cloak, that piece of the mirror Sirius gave me, and my talk boy. But what I can't find is my lucky snitch.**

**RON: ****You mean the one Dumbledore left you when he died?**

"You leave me a snitch?" Harry asked Dumbledore. "Why?"

"It's a very special snitch," Dumbledore said. "You will understand soon enough."

**HARRY: ****Yeah, have you guys seen it? It has an inscription on the side of it that says "I open at the close", whatever the fuck that means. **_**(Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and Percy exit.)**_

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, Sirius, my character doesn't even know!"

**RON: ****Man. I am literally surrounded by people kissing. Bill and Fleur. You and Ginny. I wanna do that!**

**HARRY: ****Dude, she's your sister, just ask her.**

"Ew."

"No thanks."

**RON: ****Eugh! **_**(just then Hermione enters, sighing and closing her copy of the book Mockingjay)**_

**HERMIONE****: Oh wow. Our young depressed heroine reluctantly settles for the doughy boy next door. Another perfect end to another perfect young adult novel series. The Hunger Games, by Gilderoy Lockhart.**

"WHAT?!"

"I KNEW HE WOULD BE IN THIS ONE!"

"THIS IS GREAT, I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HOW THEY MAKE FUN OF HIM!"

"THIS IS GOUNG TO BE HILARIOUS."

"What's the Hunger Games?" Hermione asked.

"Paper says it's a super popular book series from the future," Ginny said shortly. "Now how are you not freaking over Lockhart?"'

Hermione shrugged. "While I admit to having a crush on him way back then, I don't anymore, so it doesn't matter."

"You realize that we will still tease you about him throughout the whole musical."

"Yes."

"Okay, have fun with that."

**HARRY****: I'm sorry, who's Gilderoy Lockhart?**

**HERMIONE****: **_**Who's**_** Gilderoy Lockhart!? He's only my favorite author and idol! He's given the world so many wonderful young adult novels series. Like the Twilight Series, The Hunger Games, Percy Jackson and whatever he did…**

"Twilight is that series the whole Team Edward, Tem Jacob thing is from, right?"

"Yup."

**HARRY****: Twilight? Oh, yeah, yeah, I've heard of that. I don't like how those books objectify men.**

**HERMIONE: ****Oh yeah! Have you ever read 'em!? Have you ever read a book!?**

**HARRY****: Have you ever not read a book?!**

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment. "No."

**HERMIONE: ****No! I can't stand people who don't read. Ron, are you almost done with the Hunger Games? I gave you the first book weeks ago.**

**RON: ****Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…Yes. Yes. It was good. It was a good game.**

"I get the feeling I didn't read the Hunger Games..."

"No shit, Sherlock."

**HERMIONE****: Oh yeah? What is it about?**

**RON: ****Uhhhhhh….It was about a…. um…uh… hungry! hungry… uhhh… hungry withholding girl who won't KISS HER BOYFRIEND!**

**HERMIONE****: You did read it!**

"I feel like this would have been funnier if we had read the book," Sirius said.

**GINNY: ****Hey you guys! I already told my diary so now I'm gonna tell you! It's time for breakfast! **

**NARRATOR: **_**They walk downstairs to the dining room. The table is set**__**. BILL, FLUER **__**and THE OTHER WEASLEYS **__**enter.**_

**FLEUR: ****Bon jour, Weasleys!**

**PERCY: ****Yeah, sorry ****my****girlfriend couldn't be here everyone, but uh, the wifi—I just can't get it to work.**

"What's wifi?" Malfoy asked. No one answered. Because no one cared. Poor Malfoy.

**MOLLY: ****I'm just so sad that this is the last meal we have with these boys before they leave me for a whole year! ****I can't wait until you're all done with Hogwarts so you can just move back in here with me! Like all my other children! Even Fred came back from the dead as a ghost to stay at home! **_**(**__**FRED **__**floats up through the table)**_

"Oh my Godric, that is ridiculous," Hermione said as Fred and George high-fived each other.

**FRED: ****Oh, the light… I see the light… guess it's time to go now… guess I won't be able to do the dishes… looks like Percy will have to cover for me… **_**(chuckles from the rest of the **__**WEASLEYS)**_

The twins laughed. "The best way to get out of chores!"

**MOLLY: ****Oh Fred, knock it off. **_**(**__**GEORGE **__**comes from around the corner with a sheet over his head and eye holes cut out.)**_

**GEORGE: ****But I'm Fred!**

**MOLLY: ****George! HAHAHAHA! **_**(Everyone laughs raucously except **__**PERCY**__**)**_

"I changed my mind," Hermione said. "That is far more ridiculous."

**MOLLY: ****That goes for you too Harry! The second you're done with Hogwarts you're more than welcome to move right in here!**

Harry smiled.

**HARRY: ****Oh golly, that's really nice of you Mrs. Weasley.**

**MOLLY: ****So… ARE YOU MOVING IN OR NOT?**

**HARRY: ****Um, I don't know. I guess I never thought about life after Hogwarts. It's the only home I've ever really known. I can't even begin to imagine what's it's like to leave behind.**

"Perfect way to start a song," Harry grumbled. "Here we go..."

**BILL: ****Well you don't have to worry about that, Harry. You've still got your whole senior year ahead.**

**ARTHUR: ****Speaking of senior year! Ronnie, my boy, I've got a present for you! It's a Weasley family tradition! It's the keys to the flying car!**

Ron and Harry groaned.

**WEASLEYS: ****YAY!**

**ARTHUR: ****Yep! Here you go, son! And you can have it all year!**

**HARRY & RON: ****This is gonna be the best year ever!**

**ARTHUR: Yep! ****It sure is! Cheers everyone! To senior year!**

**EVEYONE: ****To senior year! **_**(they all clink glasses)**_

"And here's the song."

**RON****: (**_**singing**_**)**

**We're going back to Hogwarts for the very last time**

**HERMIONE****:**

**our final year, at last it's here, gonna start our lives**

**GINNY****:**

**and everyone's excited 'bout what the future holds for you**

**what the world's most famous wizard is gonna get into**

**ALL****:**

**well we're going back today**

**in the very same old way**

**tell me Harry, can't you hear**

**it's gonna be your year**

**It's a VERY POTTER SENIOR YEAR**

"I like it so far," Ginny said, fingers tapping against her leg.

_**(They hear the "Honk! Honk!" of the Flying Car as it magically pulls up outside. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny pile into the Flying Car and take off for Hogwarts)**_

**RON****:**

**I never thought that we would get this far**

**But we made it, we're on top of the world!**

**ALL****:**

**(We're on top of the world)**

**RON****:**

**I feel unstoppable, I'm super-charged**

**ALL****:**

**It's contagious that's for sure**

**(We're on top of the world)**

**HERMIONE****:**

**We'll have some cool new spells to learn**

**And we're gonna earn good grades**

**GINNY****:**

**You're gonna spend lotsa time with me**

**And this is gonna be**

**The very best year!**

**ALL****:**

**The very best year!**

**ALL****:**

**It's a very potter senior year!**

**Senior year!**

**We're not just kids anymore!**

**Senior year!**

**Senior year!**

**Better than ever before!**

**ALL****: It's a very Potter Senior Year!**

"This is catchy," Neville commented.

**HARRY****:**

**Something's on the horizon**

**And I know that something is me**

**I've been realizin'**

**There's no one else I'd rather be than me**

**you know I'm gonna rule the school**

**RON****:**

**Just remember when you need a friend**

**Our friendship never ends**

**I'll be there**

**GINNY & HERMIONE****:**

**(We're at your side)**

**HERMIONE****:**

**Don't forget I got a hand to lend**

**You don't have to pretend**

**Anymore**

**GINNY & RON****:**

**(No don't do that)**

**HARRY****:**

**Cause you're the very best friends to me**

**and this is gonna be the very best year!**

**ALL****:**

**The very best year!**

**ALL****:**

**It's a very potter senior year!**

**Senior year!**

**We're not just kids anymore!**

**Senior year!**

**Senior year!**

**Better than ever before!**

**GINNY & HERMIONE****:**

**This is the last time**

**HARRY****:**

**I'll be the king of the school,**

**RON****:**

**Oh man it's gonna rule!**

**GINNY & HERMIONE****:**

**This is the last time**

**RON****:**

**We gotta make it count,**

**HARRY****:**

**That's what I'm all about!**

**GINNY & HERMIONE****:**

**This is the magic**

**HARRY & RON****:**

**Of growing up and showing up for**

**ALL****:**

**Senior year**

**GINNY, RON & HERMIONE****:**

**This is the last time**

**HARRY:**

**And soon all the fun**

**Will be over and done**

**GINNY, RON & HERMIONE****:**

**This is the last time**

**HARRY:**

**It's hard to pretend**

**That I'm not scared of the end**

**GINNY, RON & HERMIONE****:**

**This is the magic**

**HARRY:**

**There must be something more**

**But I should get ready for my senior-**

**ALL****:**

**senior year!**

**Senior year!**

**We're not just kids anymore!**

**Senior year!**

**Senior year!**

**Better than ever before!**

**(this is the last time)**

**It's a Very Potter Senior Year!**

"We are still great singers, even after all those years," Ron declared.

**NARRATOR:**_** Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny look out their windshield to see **__**HOGWARTS **__**off in the distance.**_

**RON: ****Well, there it is, Harry. Hogwarts. God, she's beautiful.**

**NARRATOR: **_**A**__**s they descend the ride becomes very turbulent.**_

**HARRY: Whoa, whoa, ****Ron, keep her steady man. Don't hit the Whomping Willow or anything.**

"Jinx it, why don't you," Harry said.

**RON: ****Okay, dude, I'm trying! Uh oh! We're going down! Hold on!**

**HARRY: ****TO WHAT!?**

**KIDS: ****Ahhhhhhhh! **_**(they crash)**_

"Well, that was fun," George said.

"Except the end, when you crash," Fred continued.

"Yeah, that kinda sucks," Geroge finished.

"Well, duh," Ron rolled his eyes.

"We just crashed into the Whomping Willow," Ginny said.

"All because Harry jinxed it," Hermione added.

"Don't blame me! Blame musical me!" Harry exclaimed.

"I still blame you for the actual crash, by the way."

"Ron!"

**Please Review!**


End file.
